The present invention relates generally to containers for single serve coffee containers or coffee pods. Different types of single serve coffee makers are sold that use containers holding just enough coffee for an individual serving. The shape of the containers varies with the coffee maker. The coffee containers, or coffee pods come in various sizes and are usually sized to hold about 9-11 grams of coffee to make a serving of about 8 ounces. The coffee pods have circular tops or generally circular tops (to accommodate side spouts or tabs) and have slightly tapered, cylindrical sides and usually a generally flat or slightly conical bottom. The coffee pods have different diameter tops which extend a few mm outward from the largest opening of the body, with the body tapering slightly to the bottom. The diameters of the coffee containers or pods vary and the containers typically have outwardly extending lips or flanges that can add about half a centimeter to the diameter. The body diameter is about 4 cm for NESPRESSO® and MELITTA® coffee pods, about 4.5 cm for standard KEURIG® and STARBUCKS® coffee pods and JUAN VALDEZ® brewers, about 5 cm diameter for NESTLE® coffee pods, about 5 cm for KEURIG® VUE® coffee pods and about 6 cm in diameter for MAXWELL HOUSE brewers with TASSIMO® coffee pods. The body of these coffee pods is usually shorter vertically than the diameter at the top of the coffee pod and the body vertical height is usually longer than the diameter at the bottom of the coffee pod. The one notable exception to these very general dimensional relationships is the MAXWELL HOUSE® coffee pod which is more like a shallow disc about 1 cm deep 6 cm in diameter.
The single serve coffee makers are typically placed on top of a counter or on top of a stand which rests on the counter. The stand usually has coffee pods for use with the coffee maker. To better organize the coffee pods stands may be provided with a drawer that may be slid part way out of the stand, with dividers to hold the coffee pods in rows for more organized access and to better track consumption and plan for replacement. But because the coffee pods vary in size and shape it may be difficult to have a stand with a drawer to accept the size of individual coffee container that is used and keep them organized in orderly rows. There is thus a need for a coffee stand that can accommodate a variety of different sized, individual coffee containers or coffee pods. Because coffee often spills onto the drawers holding the coffee pods in these stands, there is a similar need for a light weight tray or drawer that is easy to remove and clean and that can accommodate a variety of different size, individual coffee pods.